Mon amour pour toi
by Mylanae
Summary: Severus est dévasté par la mort de Dumbledore. Il se refuge chez Lily et James peu après l'incident. Ce qu'il va y découvrir sera effroyable... [Os Snily]


**Bonjour , cette fanfiction a déjà été postée avec mon ancien compte. Cependant, j'ai corrigé pas mal de choses.**

 **NB :**

 **\- Les personnages** ** _ne m'appartiennent pas_**  
 **\- C'est un OS assez court** ** _-Snape X lily -_**  
 **\- N'hesitez pas à rev, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues**

* * *

 _ **My love for you was everything...**_

 _Dumbledore est mort parmis tant d'autres personnes qui donnaient vie à ce monde plein de magie. Severus Snape avait l'âme rongé par les remords._

 _Souvent, il se rend là ou les Potters ont toujours été . La ou les mangemorts ne le trouveront jamais._

* * *

On se dit que le temps efface tout, on se dit qu'on finira par accepter, que se venger ne servira pas à apaiser sa peine. Mais ils ont tous menti. Le temps n'efface rien. Le temps n'aide pas. Le temps cache la douleur et vous focalise sur autre chose. C'est tout. Et le jour où on fait face...Boum. Catastrophe.

 _Remords._

 _Souvenirs._

 _Cauchemars._

 _L'explosion..._

Tel était le fardeau que portait Severus Snape qui rôdait tristement dans la maison en ruine des Potter. Quand avait-il décidé (quelle idée stupide...) de faire face déjà...? Peut être lorsqu' Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de faire la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Quand il avait décidé de rendre l'âme prématurément, quand Severus savait qu'un jour,il devrait tout dire à Harry.  
Mais pour l'instant, se balader chez Lily Evans était son seul réconfort. Sa propre fuite dans son propre combat .

Tandis qu'il visitait les chambres pour au moins la 100ème fois, les souvenirs remontaient. Il se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait perdue à jamais.  
Lorsqu'il avait craché au visage de sa bien aimée un "Mudblood." Lorsqu'il était plein de haine. Le professeur des potions se haïssait.  
Il observa que la salle à manger n'avait pas changé. Personne ne voulait y habiter ni reconstruire. La mémoire des Potter était sacrée. Et en même temps il haïssait et aimait bien plus encore... Harry.

C'était si simple pour Albus de dire qu'il fallait le protéger. Ce vieillard n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir . Le petit Potter était tous ses souvenirs et en même temps tout ce qui lui restait de Lily Evans.C'est surement le prix à payer quand on choisit la voie du seigneur des ténèbres...,songeait Snape avec l'envie de détruire le peu qu'il restait d'intact dans cette pauvre maison.

Il soupira. Combien de temps encore devrait-il supporter un coeur qui saigne abondemment? Si Voldemort lisait dans son esprit dans un seul moment de faiblesse, Severus était un homme mort.

Il arrivait dans l'ancienne chambre de L'é entendait encore ses pleurs et ses cris. Et il revoyait encore Lily morte dans ses bras...Il chassa ces images de sa tête. Il retourna dans le salon pour s'adosser contre le mur puis se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il était a bout de force. Au bout de quelque temps , il finit par s'assoupir.

Un peu moins de cinquante minutes étaient passées lorsque l'ancien Slytherin se réveilla. Il se releva en se dirigeant vers le placard le plus proche et frôla un bout de papier qui dépassait d'un des tiroirs et le déplia en hoquetant de stupeur :

"Severus, mon cher Severus.

Je suis sans doute déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est .

Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que tu n'aura pas trahi ma confiance avec la guerre qui s'engendrera sous le nom de mon fils...

Je t'aimais encore tellement. Si je n'avais pas eu James, est ce que nous nous serions mariés?

Tu peux rire. Une Gryffindor avec un Slytherin. On s'y serait fait... Que des mots sur un papier, j'espère vivre et j'espère que tu ne tombera jamais sur cette lettre que je ne t'enverrai jamais.

Je pense qu'il faut que je te le dise. Que je te le dise sans te le dire. Ecrire ces mots sur un bout de papier, laisser mes remords s'en aller...

Dans un sens, je me dis que si tu lis ceci, c'est qu'il est trop tard. Ce sera comme ci que ce bout de toi et moi n'avait jamais existé . Ce sera comme si mes sentiments s'envolaient en fumé. Qu'ils n'avaient pas laisser de traces.

Je suis enceinte, Sev. Ou du moins, je l'étais si je suis morte. je dois avouer que ces phrases me chagrines, je dois avouer que j'ai des frissons rien qu'à y penser...

Tous les tests me le confirment cependant: James n'est pas père. Il fallait que cela reste entre nous. il fallait que cette nuit là reste entre nous.

Il fallait que je pleure ces sensations de tendresses qui me manque un peu trop, ces souvenirs que je cheri, il fallait que j'écrive tout ce que je ressens.

Je suis désolée Severus. Mais ne peux pas l'être plus pour toi que pour James, d'avoir trahi son amour et d'avoir succombé au desir que je te porte depuis enfant.

Je porte ton enfant. Je porte ton enfant, et je n'ose meme pas le dire à voix haute . Moi, Lily, la plus intelligente, la plus douce et la plus perspicace ... Aujourd'hui j'ai peur.

Mais je persiste à le garder. Tu sais pourquoi? Car c'est ma preuve personnelle que tu es bon. Que tu resteras bon. Que quelque part dans cette vie, il y aura toujours ce severus avec qui je regardais les étoiles avant de retourner chez nous...

Mes derniers mots sont ceux ci .. Et soit attentif :

Je peux livrer des guerres qui n'en finissent pas, je peux me battre autant de fois que L'Ordre le voudra. Mais la vraie guerre que je mène , c'est de garder mon fils en vie.

Si je suis morte c'est que James le sera aussi, faute de n'avoir su me protéger.

J'aurai une requête pour toi . Je n'ai pas pu te donner un fils, mais prends soin d'harry comme s'il était tiens... C'est la seule trace qu'il restera de moi.

Je t'aimais.

Lily ."

Choqué, Severus était figé de la tête au pied. Il se mit ensuite à sangloter. Lily était morte. Tout était terminer. Il avait fait son travail sans même connaitre le souhait de Lily. il l'avait toujours dans son coeur.

Désormais devant tant de tristesse, tant de douleurs et de remords, Voldemort pouvait le tuer. Il avait selon lui terminer le dernier chapitre de sa vie .

 ** _"Incendio"_** murmura snape en direction de la lettre qui s'enflamma instantanément. Il essuya ses yeux, se redressa et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Il vivra cette guerre. Il avait choisi son camp.

* * *

Reviews ? ;)


End file.
